For many medical procedures, such as intravenous fluid administration, communication with the blood system of a patient is required. Ordinary, it is necessary to use an incising element, such as a rigid needle having a sharp tip, to gain access to a vein. However, it is not desirable to leave a sharp needle in place in the vein for any extended period time due to the potential damage the sharp tip may cause. Thus, a flexible conduit, such as a plastic catheter, is often inserted into the vein concurrently with a rigid needle. Since the flexible plastic catheter is concentrically positioned over (or alternatively within) the rigid needle, the needle can then be withdrawn leaving only the flexible catheter indwelling in the vein. One type of such catheter is manufactured and sold by Abbott Laboratories and is known as an ABBOCATH (TM) catheter. This ABBOCATH (TM) catheter is an indwelling intravenous catheter having a flexible catheter over a rigid withdrawable needle.
In the past a variety of U.S. patents have issued relating to various devices for the installation of catheters, for the withdrawal and retraction of needles, and for the utilization of catheters. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,835, issued on Sep. 22, 1998 to Ryan et al., teaches a catheter insertion device having a valve. This catheter insertion device includes a catheter dispenser having a catheter outlet extending from a base and a drum receptacle engaged to the base in a rotating relationship. An inlet opening in the base is coaxially aligned with the catheter outlet. A passageway extends from the inlet opening tangentially through the catheter drum to the catheter outlet. A rigid needle is disposed through the passageway so that the sharp tip extends beyond the catheter outlet. A flexible introducer catheter generally contiguously and telescopically surrounds the distal portion of the needle. The introducer catheter extends beyond the catheter outlet to a position on the needle that is proximal to the sharp tip and is operatively associated with the needle for insertion into the vein of a patient. A one-way flow valve is in fluid-tight connection with the proximal end of the flexible introducer catheter. The valve forms a portion of the passageway so that when the needle is slidably removed from the passageway, the valve minimizes the fluid backflow from the vein. When the catheter drum is rotated relative to the base, the drum catheter is threadedly inserted into and through the one-way valve, through the indwelling flexible introducer catheter, and into the vein of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,404, issued on Jan. 20, 1987 to L. J. Gessman, describes a method and apparatus for converting a catheter to a cardiac pacing electrode. This device utilizes an in-place catheter having at least one lumen terminating at a distal port which is positioned within a pre-selected heart chamber. The other end of the lumen terminates in a proximal port which is connected to a cannular connector defining an adjustable seal having a distal portion of wire electrode extending therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,091, issued on Aug. 9, 1983 to Gustavsson et al., teaches a dispensing container for venus catheters. This container has an outlet opening for dispensing the catheter therethrough, a rotatable means for feeding the catheter out through the outlet, and an indicating means operatively connected to the feeding means for indicating the length of the catheter dispensed through the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,313, issued on Aug. 3, 1982 to R. M. Chittenden, describes a catheter insertion device having a drum-like receptacle which advances the catheter when it is rotated relative to the base so as to cause the catheter to move through a tubular outlet. A removable needle extends coaxially through a tubular housing tangentially affixed to the dispenser. A flexible cannula telescopically surrounds the distal portion of the needle. The cannula is adapted to a catheter outlet from the receptacle and is adapted to be inserted into the vein of a patient during venipuncture. Once venipuncture is performed, the needle is slidably removed from the cannula and catheter outlet. The catheter is telescopically inserted into and through the cannula and thereby into the vein of the patient. The base and receptacle may then be easily separated and removed from the catheter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,451, issued on Jul. 10, 1979 also to R. M. Chittende, describes a unidirectional, needle outside, reel-type catheter placement unit. The catheter placement unit includes an overcap or cover which is only coupled to the reel of the reel-type catheter placement unit by a ball clutch when the overcap is rotated in a direction that advances the catheter from the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,628, issued on Dec. 7, 1976 to Gula et al., describes another type of catheter insertion device. This device utilizes a catheter that is wound inside a two-piece generally cylindrical dispenser and extends outwardly into a slotted needle secured to an outlet from the dispenser. A stiffener is used which comprises a closely-wound wire helix which surrounds a central straight wire and is positioned inside the catheter. The dispenser includes two relatively rotatable parts, one a relatively flat base with a slot communicating with the slotted needle, and the other a receptacle having an inwardly-facing wall which engages the catheter. The receptacle is releasably and rotatably held to the base by a central spindle extending upwardly from the base member through a hole in the top of the receptacle. A flexible feed guide extends from the base adjacent to the dispenser outlet and guides the catheter toward the outlet. The guide is engageable with a stop to positively prevent further rotation of the receptacle at a predetermined point when the proximal end of the catheter nears the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,445, issued on Feb. 9, 1971 to Katerndahl et al., teaches another type of catheter placement unit designed to advance a catheter in a sterile state. This device includes a catheter having a hub, a concentric needle and hub, a sheath, and a catheter container adapted to enclose a relatively long catheter and adapted to advance the catheter from the container through the needle and sheath without exposing the catheter.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter housing assembly which shortens the overall length of the handle portion of the IV catheter so as to provide better control and a better angle of penetration.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a catheter housing assembly which automatically retracts the needle back into the housing and prevents reuse of the needle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a catheter housing assembly which can easily fit between the thumb and index finger of the user.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a catheter housing assembly which easily and automatically retracts the needle subsequent to use.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.